1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp and, in particular, a rotating decorative lamp with overlapping images.
2. Related Art
Illuminated colored display devices that provide visual effects to the user by having multiple rotating overlapping internal films that rotate in opposite directions are known in the art. Visual effects of changing patterns and/or moving objects within scenery are often provided by such illuminated color display devices. For example, the front film may have an ocean scene and the back film may have fish on the film, which when the films move, the films provide the effect of fish swimming in the ocean.
The drawback to the prior art illuminated color display devices is that they have all been controlled by one AC source. Thus, the motor rotating the film and compact fluorescent light bulb (“CFL”) of the prior art work synchronistically when the unit is powered on. Thus, the rotating film and the light are always on continuously unless the user powers off the unit. Given the inefficiencies and inflexibilities of the prior art, a need exists to allow independent operation of the motor and the light in order to conserve and save energy and to better control the operation of the illumination devices for efficiency and safety purposes.